


Wait

by Jubilee44



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Party Crashing, Short & Sweet, Song fic, Swearing, Wedding Reception, ex-fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Emily is her sister’s maid of honor. The wedding ceremony went successfully, but now she’s caught wind that her ex-fiance has crashed the reception.





	Wait

 

            I laughed along with friends as we ordered another round of some signature drink. I wasn’t sure what was in it, my sister had it designed for her wedding, but it was good and it was getting me drunk.

            One of the other bridesmaids came up to me. “Hey, your sister wanted me to tell you something. But she doesn’t want you to freak out.”

            I set my drink down. “What?” Everything had gone perfectly for my sister’s wedding. I did everything I could to make sure it all went over smoothly for her and her wife.

            “Your ex is here.” She whispered.

            My body tensed up and I whipped around. My eyes scanned the reception hall and sure enough, I spotted Sebastian, dressed in a tuxedo like he had been invited. Not only was he my ex-boyfriend, he was my ex-fiancé. It had been almost a year since I broke off the engagement. It wasn’t that I didn’t still love him; I wasn’t even done crying over him yet. But his career had been taking a toll on me. I didn’t like going out and being photographed, I didn’t like strangers talking about me, and I didn’t like the way women tried to take him away from me. The stress got to be too much and I went back to Brooklyn.

 

            Now he was trying to crash my sister’s reception. There was more than enough alcohol in my system to go confront him. Reasonably, I should’ve had one of my brothers show him out so I didn’t make a scene, but again…I didn’t know what was in that drink.

            I pushed my way through the dance floor. “You have some fucking nerve crashing my sister’s wedding like this.” I snarled.

            “Em, just listen to me….”

            “Don’t call me that.” I snapped back at him. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say. I broke things off for a reason, I gave you back the ring, and you had no problem moving on to someone else.”

            “I wasn’t with anyone after you left.” His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

            “Try to act innocent, that’s always worked for you.”

            “Emily, please. I came here for a reason.”

            I felt like bursting into tears. I wasn’t sure if it was because I was fairly drunk or I had forgotten how he looked at me. “You could’ve done it a different way.” I sniffed.

            “You blocked me on everything. I can’t even get through to your friends. I know you don’t want to hear from me, you’ve made that very obvious.” He said and continued holding my eyes with his gaze. “I heard about Abby’s wedding and I thought that was the only chance I had to talk to you.”

            I swallowed and shook my head. “I don’t care…I don’t. I’m sorry things didn’t work out.” I said quietly. “I wish they did but I can’t handle it, Sebastian, you know I can’t. Just please go.” I turned around and dabbed tears away from my eyes.

            “Wait!” He reached for my hand. “Please, turn around.” His voice was a mixture of hurt and pleading.

            My body shook and I tried to hold strong. But I couldn’t keep from turning around. “What?”

            “Emily, I’ve been miserable since you’ve been gone.” He looked close to tears too. “I know my life isn’t easy but I can’t do it without you by my side. Please, one more try.” He reached into his tux pocket and pulled out the engagement ring I had thrown at him after our last argument.

            My lower lip wobbled. I had heard rumors that he sold the ring or even gave it to another girl. This revelation proved to me that despite everything that happened in Hollywood, Sebastian was still the man I fell for. I nodded. “I want things to work. I missed you too.”

            “Can I please kiss you now?” Sebastian looked totally relieved.

            I wasn’t worried about my makeup anymore. I cried openly as he took my cheeks into his hands and kissed me. It was like we were never apart. His lips still felt the same, warm and a perfect fit.

           

            Across the reception hall, Emily’s sister looked on at the two with her wife by her side. They were both elated when she kissed Sebastian.

            “I told you it was a good idea to invite him.”

            Abby smiled and nodded. “You were right, you always are. That’s why I married you.” She leaned over to kiss her softly.


End file.
